


All That and a Bag of Chips

by Awkwardly_social



Series: Klance Klance, we're falling apart to half time [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fist Fights, Lance just wanted his chips, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: Lance has had a very, very bad day, and it's only made worse when he's out of his comfort food. Somehow going to buy more chips resulted in an argument with some kid with a mullet, a fist fight, getting arrested, then strangely enough, the beginning of love."Lance considered backing off; the dude was dressed in a ridiculous red jacket with fingerless gloves. Fingerless gloves. He took moment to think about the consequences of getting killed right here, right now. On the bright side, if he got stabbed and died in the middle of the grocery store, it would make an interesting eulogy and he would get out of exams. On the more negative side, he would be dead and known as the guy who got killed over banana chips."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted give a big thank you to my beta reader 5557 for being super insightful and helping me make this fic the best it could be. Make sure to check out their writing here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/5557

Lance was not having a good day. It was understandable, really. Nyma, his girlfriend of four months had cheated on him that morning. He’d walked in on her and the new boyfriend Rolo about to get it on on _his_ bed. How messed up was that? Later, he found out he’d failed an exam he thought he did well on. Then, after buying a coffee in hopes that the caffeine would get him through the day, he tripped and dumped it down his leg. Finally, after the hell of a day he’d had, he had one goal: go home and eat some banana chips, his comfort food. They would never be as good as the ones his mom would make back in Cuba, but they were close enough. Just like the rest of his day had gone through, this too, went sour. He was out. So that’s how Lance found himself where he was now, wandering up and down the aisles of Garrison Grocers with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

He was more exhausted than mad now, the events of the day having taken their toll. At least he  _ thought  _ he wasn’t mad anymore. Lance caught sight of the Coran Crunchies and chuckled to himself. “Haha last bag.” He jogged forward and grabbed a corner to pull it off the shelf when the bag pulled back.

“Back off. I was here first.”

Lance turned to see somebody else holding  _ his _ bag of chips. The boy across from him was, admittedly, okay looking. Attractive, even. But Lance just went through a breakup. He pulled on the bag harder and met oddly purple eyes framed by dark hair. He felt his own face contort into a sneer. “Actually, mullet,  _ I _ was. So  _ you _ back off.”

The kid turned toward Lance, fingers still clutching the bag. “ _ Actually _ , I’m pretty sure it was me.” 

Lance considered backing off; the dude was dressed in a ridiculous red jacket with fingerless gloves.  _ Fingerless gloves. _ He took moment to think about the consequences of getting killed right here, right now. On the bright side, if he got stabbed and died in the middle of the grocery store, it would make an interesting eulogy and he would get out of exams. On the more negative side, he would be dead and known as the guy who got killed over banana chips. 

Lance tried reason. “Look dude,” he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers before continuing, “I walked in on my now-ex about to get it on with somebody else in my bed. Come on, let me have my comfort food.” He tugged on the bag again, but emo Billy Ray Cyrus didn’t seem convinced.

“No.” The kid got a strange gleam in his eye and shoved Lance, palm smacking into the middle of his chest hard enough to make him move, but not enough to undo his grip. “Move. I’m gay.”

Lance shoved Mystery Mullet back and raised his free arm to wave a little more dramatically than necessary. “Well I’m  _ bi _ and you’re inconveniencing me, so you’re being biphobic!”

The guy clenched his teeth and the muscles strained in his neck. Lance didn’t think about how much he’d want to sink his teeth there if he wasn’t ready to punch the guy. “That’s not how that works!”

Lance glanced around, noticing that a small crowd had begun to gather at the ends of the aisle. He got up in the guy’s face and whispered. “Look, just give me the bag and nobody gets hurt.” He didn’t expect the other boy to move forward as well, their faces now only centimeters apart.

The guy’s irritated look didn’t change. “Oh? And what are you gonna do, noodle arms? I could break you in half.”

Lance didn’t doubt that he could, he might have even flirted and made ajoke about being up for getting broken in half over a table by a guy like him, but he argued anyway. Lance pulled himself out of the guy’s personal space and pulled on the bag hard, plastic squeaking in protest at the continued pressure. “Could not.”

Mullet pulled harder. “Could too.”

The top of the bag ripped open, spilling the precious junk food all over the floor and onto the surrounding shelves. The crowd’s hushed voices from before went silent in shock. Lance didn’t expect the fist flying into his nose but he sure as hell returned it.

* * *

 

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea to get into a fist fight with some random, albeit hot, dude in the middle of a grocery store at eleven at night then get arrested. Lance snatched his phone and his wallet from the desk lady with more force than necessary. His face hurt, he was tired, and he really just wanted to go home. He walked out into the waiting room and very disappointed Hunk was standing next to a very disappointed, very muscular man with an undercut.

Hunk looked at Lance’s face and the sternness washed away, replaced with concern. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Lance in a quick hug before pulling back and prodding around his friend’s nose gently. “Geez, Lance, I know you said you got hit in the face, but you didn’t say Keith broke your nose.”

Lance swatted Hunk’s hands away, “It’s not broken, just busted up. And who the hell is Keith?”

The large man walked forward and held out a prosthetic arm for Lance to shake. He did without hesitation. “I’m Shiro, Keith is my little brother.” He looks away as he continues, “The one who… punched you in the face. Sorry about that.”

“It was his own damn fault.” The newly-named ‘Keith’ marched out from the hallway Lance had just exited, shoving his arms through his jacket sleeves. “Come on Shiro, let’s go home.” Keith marched past the tacky blue chairs surrounding them and raised his arm to shove open the exit door. 

“Actually,” Shiro grabbed Keith’s outstretched arm and led him back from where Keith had been leaving. “We all have something to discuss.” He nudged Keith to stand near Lance as he moved over next to Hunk, blocking the exit with their combined mass. “Hunk, if you will.”

“Wait Hunk, you know this guy?”

“Shush, Lance.” Hunk cleared his throat. “Any way you two, you’re lucky that Shiro and I have Iverson’s class together, so we won’t let you press charges for being stupid. Now, since you couldn’t seem to play nice and we don’t want this to happen again, you’re going to apologize, then hug it out.”

“Wha-? No, Hunk, what the he-“

“This is ridiculous! Shiro, if he’d just-“

“ _ Quiet _ !” Shiro’s voice silenced their complaints. He sounded strained and Lance was pretty sure the poor man was about to burst a blood vessel. “Keith. Apologize.”

Keith crossed his arms but turned towards Lance, gaze resting somewhere over Lance’s left shoulder. “ _ Fine. _ Lance, I’m sorry I punched you in the nose.”

“Should be.”

“ _ Lance. _ ” Hunk gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

Lance took a minute to study Keith’s face, wincing a little at the eye with dark purple settling in. He really was kind of pretty. “Okay. I’m… sorry I punched your eye.”            

Shiro and Hunk nodded. “Now hug it out.”

Lance felt his face heat up and a quick glance showed Keith’s was too. The hug was awkward, coming together a little too hard and probably not helping either of their injuries as they backed away quickly.

“Alright.” Shiro looked calmer then. “Hunk and I still have to settle some paperwork so you two go outside and play nice. We’ll be out there to take you home soon.”

The two grumbled, but made their way outside and waited to the left of the doors to wait. Keith leaned against the concrete wall and Lance sat down on the ground next to him, shivering slightly in the November breeze despite his jacket. It felt kind of stupid, now that he thought about it; getting into a fist fight over a bag of chips wasn’t exactly the smartest thing Lance had ever done. He stood up quickly, startling Keith who’d been staring off into the distance. “Does it hurt too much?”

“What, my eye?” Keith brought up a finger to dab at the edges of the bruise. “I mean, it’s sore, but it’s not so bad now.” 

Lance sighed as he looked over the mark once more. “Hey,” his voice was soft and apologetic. “I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t cool.”

Keith shrugged and turned so his shoulder was holding him up against the building. “It’s okay. I hit you first, so I was kind of asking for it. I’m uh, sorry ‘bout your nose.” Keith squinted, eyeing Lance’s nose more thoroughly. “Hey, I know you told your friend I didn’t break your nose, but I think I might actually have.”

“No way.” Lance prodded around the area and let out a small squeak of pain when he touched the bridge of his nose.

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist, pulling it away from his face. “Stop that, you’re just gonna make it worse. And yeah it looks a little crooked. I have a mean left hook.”

Lance swallowed as the warmth of Keith’s fingers bled through the cold. “Then what do you suggest I do? I’m a college student. I can’t exactly just afford to go to a hospital and have them take five minutes to fix me then charge five thousand dollars.”

Keith huffed with irritation before he spoke. “Look,” he met Lance’s gaze and Lance was paralyzed. “I’ve had to set my own nose before a couple times: I can do it for you if you want. To make up for breaking it I guess.”

Lance began to ponder it for a moment and looked away. How did he know Keith wasn’t just going to make it worse? Lance turned his gaze back to Keiths and the sincerity there made his breath catch. He nodded, hissing a little as the motion agitated the break. 

Keith’s hands were gentle when he settled them on Lance, one at the back of his neck to steady him, one positioned gently on his nose. “Alright, I’m gonna count to three then do it, okay? 

Lance swallowed, flushing when he realized Keith probably felt it.

“One.”

Lance closed his eyes and-

_ Snap! _

Lance really squeaked that time, eyes slamming open and flinching back from Keith while cupping his nose which had started to bleed again. He bent over, letting the red drip onto the sidewalk as he glared at Keith. “You said on three!”

Keith didn’t look phased. “If you do it on three, people flinch and you could just make the break worse.” He pulled a what looked to be a red bandanna from his pocket and handed it to Lance. Lance got the idea, pressing it beneath his nose as he pinched off the bleed higher up. Once the bleeding had settled, he came back up slowly, trying to wipe the blood off his face.

“Thanks, I guess.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, then the other as he took the bandanna from Lance “Okay you’re just smearing the blood now; let me. It’s gonna drive me crazy.” Lance held still as he let Keith wipe his face, laughing a little when Keith made a strangely compelling face of disgust at the cloth before chucking it into a nearby dumpster. 

“You know, if you wanted to make it up to me you really only have to do one thing for me.”

“And what would that be, Lance?”

* * *

On the drive home, Hunk lectured Lance like it was nobody’s business. He began to lose his steam at one point, though, and wrapped it up. “Just... avoid him or something, Lance. You don’t have to be the best of buds, but he goes to Altea University too and I honestly don’t want to have to come get you again. I will, but you’ll owe me,  _ big time _ . Bigger than you do now. So, promise me you’ll avoid him or something?”

Lance smirked, digging into his pocket as Hunk parked the car. “Actually buddy, I don’t think I can do that.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And why not?”

Lance pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it and the name Keith written below. “Cause we’re meeting for lunch tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to 5557. If you like it drop me a kudos or a comment! You could also come say hi to me at im-awkward-but-social.tumblr.com


End file.
